Fanon Classic Asimov the Wanderer
A Psyker who has learned to seperate his soul from his body to be reborn again and again. History Mortal Human Asimov was born in a farming village on the Victorian Era world of Manx. He moved to one of the flourishing cities to find work. While there, he discovered his psychic abilities and used them as a performance magician. His older partner tried to seduce him into joining a cult of Tzeentch. He discovered thier plan was to slaughter the city's population as a sacrifice. Asimov burst in upon a ceremony and started a fierce mind war. Several city blocks were destroyed and he triumphed, sending the other psykers screaming into the Warp. Asimov felt elated, but discovered his old friends were now all terrified of him. His fiance would not even look at his face. Heartbroken, he returned to his old village and tried to drown himself. As he was drowning, he reached within himself and pulled out his own soul. Delighted with his new formlessness, he swam off into the Warp. Now, only a Psyker or Daemon could put him to rest. The Warp Asimov's soul was quickly spotted and pursued by a pack of Soul Sharks. He impressed them with his skill navigating the warp, and they adopted him. One scarred monster declared him her son. After several centuries of exploring, they entered a river of rage and were set upon by Daemons of Khorne. The battle created a swirling malestrom that attracted other denizens. Charles Stront, one of the pskers Asimov had banished, appeared, and the two locked in combat. They blazed into the Materium, and Asimov smashed Stront's ruin on a planet's surface. Mortal Once Again Asimov's spirit entered a Dire Wolf pup on the Feral World of Cree. He ran free with the pack for many years, savoring the chilly air and thrill of the hunt. When he died an old grandfather, his soul latched onto an Ork spore. Clan Snow Wolvez, he grew to be a hulking Warboss, beating his boyz into a freedom loving, wandering race. In battle, he was blown apart by a primative cannon used by Feral Humans. The violent death tore away his soul and sent it hurtling through the cosmos. Asimov was born again as Jeck D'Angelo on the Hive World of York. His memories returned to him at puberty. Studying to become a lowly scribe, he became very disillusioned with the Imperial system. With his name changed back to Asimov, he has become a messianic revolutionary figure in the Underhive. Asimov is a constant nusance to Elijah Morgan, but serves to remind him of his role for the Imperium. He is also nemesis of Inquisitor Dean Kitsune. Powers and Abilities Asimov's most striking ability is the survival of his soul and its rebirth in other bodies. He can only be truely killed by a fellow Psyker or a Daemon. His followers have begun writing a Gospel of his five lives and revolutionary message. Asimov is also a very powerful Psyker in his own right. He can destroy physical objects and hurl his enemies into the Warp. He has the ability to influence thoughts and summon Daemons, but he has refrained from using either. Personality In every one of his incarnations, Asimov is a wild, freedom-loving spirit who resists authority and oppression whereever he sees it. He is very intelligent and wise from his countless experiences. He is beloved by his followers, who would gladly give thier lives for him. He has become much more grim with the toils of revolution. Category:Gobba42 Category:Psykers Category:Characters Category:Heretics Category:Rebels Category:Archive